Strut
by hubub
Summary: R/S, just a little story that popped into my head.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in Pino's when it happened. It was a normal day and after coming off shift I had gone into Pino's with the guys to get a pizza and some beers in. Me, Carl, Big Dog and Eddie were oblivious to everything until Steph's Grandma mazur came running in. This was usual for two reasons and no not because she was running that was a normal occurrence when she was excited. The first reason was because Steph had left around four months ago with just a few notes and only one person knew where she was, Ranger. The second was that Grandma Mazur was never this excited unless Rangers men were here which they were not.

She ran up to Mr Pino with everyone watching and spoke loudly but too fast for most people to hear although I did catch Stephanie's name which made it even more interesting. Thinking she was back I stood to ask but stopped when the television in the corner that was never used for anything but Ranger's Hockey games switched on and Mr Pino turned it straight to the celebrity news that teenagers thrive on.

"Today it seems there is a new breed of celebrity, the professionals." The reporter started smiling at the camera. "Earlier this morning as they exited the White House came a stunning example of the new and improved celebrity. Mr Ricardo Manoso and Miss Stephanie Plum were visiting the White House on unknown business which has launched the question would you mind getting caught by these Bounty Hunters? Here is Cathy reporting earlier today."

The scene changed from the office to the white house entrance where the doors were visible. Within seconds they opened and all the air in Pino's left the room as every one sat stunned.

Out walked a confident woman wearing short heels, a tight black skirt and white shirt with a tight black suit jacket on. Her hair was up in a tight yet elegant bun at the back of her head and her eyes hidden behind black aviators as she walked calmly yet efficiently down the few steps. Even the reporters were stunned into silence although if not by her by the man at her side.

There stood Ranger Manoso the same blank face as usual partially covered in black Ray Bans, danger seemed to scream from him in waves as he walked side by side with Stephanie who for the first time I saw that same dangerous element lurking under the surface. He too was in a black suit with the white shirt underneath although instead of a tie he had the top two buttons undone.

They descended the steps and I could picture teen girls all over the world doing exactly what every woman in Pino's was, drooling and panting over Manoso. I could also imagine teen boys doing exactly what every man in Pino's was doing, giving Stephanie a once over and staring open mouthed at the screen.

They certainly looked the part as the camera man followed them to a Porsche cayenne and they climbed in, it almost looked like a movie.

You could picture the two of them ending a film as they drove into the sunset. The slow motion run that followed cemented them as a gorgeous yet dangerous and very smooth pair.

The doors swung slowly open for them as they walked in sink perfectly together arms swinging slightly by their sides, their suit jackets blew to the side slightly in time and although both had their hair tied back small rebel strands had escaped and blew across their faces almost in sync. Their stepped measured and equal were perfectly in time even when Manoso took bigger strides to reach the drivers side so that they arrived at the car in perfect mirrored images and both slid in closing their doors in perfect synchronization. In fact it was a bloody film especially when Manoso planted his foot on the accelerator and the Porsche rolled forward before rolling away.

As soon as the Porsche disappeared the reporter came out of her stunned silence with a sigh and turned to the camera. I didn't hear what she said, in fact I doubt anyone did because as soon as she gathered herself together so did the rest of Pino's.

"Wow." Was the only word I heard for about five minutes as I walked unsure back to our booth and sat down a confused look on my face.

"Wow." Big Dog finally breathed, the first at our table to utter a word. Yeah Wow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranger and I had finally arrived back at RangeMan, after another day in Washington I was ready to go home. I had left with Ranger four months ago after casually suggesting I should get some training so what does he do books me into a Ranger's training programme where they have been asking him to help train for two years. Don't ask how he got me in because he won't tell me but I can guess it was a condition of him training us.

Anyway now I am a trained as a Ranger but don't really have the qualifications just the skills and fitness since I never did the regulars first.

But do you know the best part about it? Ranger and I are now a genuine couple. One night on the second last night of training before the big test I was feeling really low. I was worried about the exam, scared I hadn't learnt enough to make Ranger happy and he had been frosty the entire time, I mean he was still my friend and I of course was still completely in love with him, I knew he was being professional but it still hurt. Even after I had managed to beat one of the best shooters in target practice I didn't even get a proud of you Babe or a pat on the back. I don't think he realised he was being harder on me because when the guys did well they got a pat on the back and a smile, I got nothing just a bloody blank faced nod. So in other words at that point I was extremely low.

As I was about to head back I bumped into Ranger who was sitting on some barrels with a bottle of water. I can still remember every word of that conversation.

"_Bit late to be out." I turned back heading towards my barracks._

"_Yes Sir." Before I could even go more than two steps I heard him rise and move towards me._

"_Stephanie?" For the first time in months his voice had softened, all I wanted to do was run but I would be in big trouble so I stopped and turned to face him. "Where are you going?"_

_  
"To bed Sir." He furrowed his brow and took another step towards me._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, Sir."At this he started to look slightly annoyed and his voice raised._

_  
"Stop with the Sir." I nodded trying hard not to take a step back before he softened his voice. "Something's wrong."_

"_Nothing's wrong."_

"_Are you worried about tomorrow." Should I lie, try to pretend that's what I'm annoyed at, no he would figure it out._

_  
"No."_

"_Then what, you have barely been yourself since you got here and it's getting worse." He paused. "Talk to me." I just stared at the ground. "Tell me what's wrong." He was getting more and more persistent, until he finally snapped. "Recruit answer me." There was the voice, the superior, demanding voice I had began to hate so much and I too snapped._

"_That! That's what's wrong!" I practically shouted back at him leaving him in a stunned silence until he gathered his wits again._

"_Explain."_

"_That Ranger, that unlimited authority you have gained over me since the start of this thing. I came here to get better, to show you I could do it, that I wasn't as useless as everyone seems to think!"_

"_I'm your trainer."_

"_Yes, but until we got here you were my friend too." He stared confused for a minute._

"_I'm still your friend."_

"_When was the last time we talked?"_

_  
"We talk every day."_

"_No you talk to the unit everyday, not me. You talk to Andy and tell him how well he's doing. You talk to Mark and tell him how much he's improved. You talk to Richard about how impressed you are with him." I told him angrily before sadness claimed me. "You never talk to me." He looked as if he was searching for something before his eyes fixed on me again._

"_I didn't want them to think I was giving you special treatment." He finally answered._

_  
"Well you were you were giving me specially bad treatment even when I did better than the guys I got no praise, don't you think they noticed that?" I was almost back to shouting before I realised the entire camp could probably hear us._

"_I'm sorry." This took me by surprise melting away most of my anger._

"_What?" I finally managed to squeak in a small voice._

"_I'm sorry, I guess I was trying so hard not to make you stick out that I did the opposite. I was trying to make it easier for you." Okay I admit, strong independent women don't do what I wanted to but hell I wanted to so I did. I took a few steps forward and hugged him, tightly glad when his arms came around me. "I am so proud of you, you have progressed and improved the whole way through. You know I don't think I have ever been this proud of anyone in my entire life." I couldn't help it, the relief that we were okay and finally hearing those words made the tears start which caused Ranger to pull back for a moment before pulling me to him again. "Hey you're not allowed to cry all over your commanding officer." He joked making me giggle as I tried to smack him although my hands were pinned between us._

_  
"Hey, I graduate tomorrow I can do what I want and… I'm not a real army person." I smiled back tilting my head to look up at him. He gave me a blinding smile before placing a soft kiss on my forehead._

"_Now that we are good will you go to sleep so I can watch you kick ass tomorrow?" He joked pretending to sigh._

"_Yes sir." I told him giving him a snappy salute._

"_Smartass." Ranger laughed as he watched me walk quickly back to my room._

The next day with a smile on my face I passed every challenge with true Ranger style according to the head trainer as I shook his hand on stage in front of everyone I had trained with. They all looked perplexed when they saw I wasn't given my Ranger's badge but I guess they figured it out when I ran off stage and into Ranger's waiting arms.

We kissed right there in front of everyone as they applauded and wolf whistled at us until we reluctantly pulled apart. Ranger finally let my feet touch the ground and had turned to our watching audience.

"Did I forget to tell you that this is my woman?" This got laughs out of everyone as he smiled down at me. "Proud of you Babe."

After that we became a couple instantly with Ranger promising me that someday was that day although unfortunately we had yet to consummate it and here we are in the elevator on our way up to the fifth floor to check in. We arrived on the floor to find it quiet and Ranger headed straight for the monitor desk were Binky and Hal were sitting obviously waiting for Ranger's arrival.

"Everyone is waiting for you in the conference room." Hal reported before turning a small smile. "Welcome home." I smiled and launched myself into his arms for a hug they giving Binky the same treatment.

"Thanks guys."

Ranger took my hand leading me to the main conference room then wrapped his arm around me as he pushed open the door. The first thing I noticed was the music, it sounded like something off of Die Hard or a film like that. Secondly I noticed the screen where Ranger and I were walking from the white house, we looked good. Then as we climbed into the Porsche it cut back to the doors and played again in slow motion. I turned to Ranger who was smiling as he squeezed me tightly for a moment keeping his eyes on the video of us looking like we were in a film. Then it showed us climbing into the Porsche and returned to normal speed as Ranger sped off.

When it had finished the guy erupted in cheers all standing and moving towards us as the lights came back on in the room. I was hugged and passed around the guys as they all shook Ranger's hands before sitting down again.

"Welcome home Mr and Mrs Bond." I laughed and I'm pretty sure Ranger wanted to laugh but he compensated with a smile.

After a catch up and some of Ella's delicious brownies Ranger dragged me away up to the seventh floor with him where Ella had dinner ready.

Once we had finished dinner Ranger tugged me over to sit in his lap where he wrapped his hands around me.

"I don't want to go back to how things were before we left. You're mine now, I want you with me always." I held my breath. "Would you move in with me? We can keep your apartment for a while." I smiled, he always did know what I was going to ask before I asked it.

"I can't think of any place I would rather be." He grinned covering me lips with his own before whisking me off to his bedroom to cement our relationship… finally.


End file.
